State Of Grace
by Shady199
Summary: A new girl comes to town and captures Ray's attention along with the friendships of the gang. But will her uncle stop her from finally being happy?


**Disclaimer: I only own Grace and Thea. And my mind, but I doubt anyone would try to sue me for the rights for that. **

**This is a new story I've decided to write but I'm not sure if I'll continue it. I haven't been very "inspired" lately, but doesn't school do that to everyone? So read and review and maybe I'll write more. Xs and Os Katie**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

State Of Grace 

**Chapter one-Uncle**

A tall, thin girl with long red wavy hair walked up the front steps of Henry Roscoe High. She pushed and pulled at the doors as a tall blonde girl walked up behind her. The blonde gave it a push and a sort of kick/shove combo, finally getting it open and waving the other girl in. "You've really got to give it some attitude sometimes, it has a mind of it's own" she said with a laugh. She stuck out her hand for the red-head to shake, she took it and smiled kindly. "My name's Lily Randall. You new here?" she asked, "How'd you guess? Was is the utter look of confusion or the lack of door opening skills?" Lily laughed, "My name is Grace. It's nice to meet you Lily". Lily nodded and started to walk to her locker, expecting Grace to follow, which she did. "What's your homeroom?" Lily asked "Um..." Grace pulled a piece of paper out of her jeans "Mrs. Korner. Who do you have?" "Ms. Mitchell. Well Maybe I'll see you at lunch. Bye". Lily waved goodbye and started towards a group of boys, Grace pulled out her map and found witch way to go, hoping it was right.

She chose a seat near the back next to the same trio of boys that Lily had gone towards only minutes before. They were talking in hushed tones but a dark haired boy, which she couldn't help noticing was cute, said something loudly about a radio station then a boy with blonde spiky hair hit him, whispered something then looked towards her. She pretended to look above their heads at a poster on the wall that said "Happy People, Happy Planet". She snorted and rustled through her backpack for her schedule as the teacher walked in and took attendance. When she got to Grace's name the entire class turned to stare at her. She glanced around the room, fortunately the cute boy and his friends and not heard her last name.

Lily took a seat at their usual table, Thea right behind her. She and Lily had become close friends after the whole ordeal with Travis and Audrey, they had always know each other but really clicked recently. Thea and Robbie dated last year and had some major flirtation going on currently. Lily scanned the cafeteria looking for Grace, even though she had been practically born with friends she knew how it felt to be lonely. She spotted a flash of copper in the crowd, recognizing it as Grace's wild colored hair. She waved Grace over to their table. Ray was just sitting down as Grace reached the table, he turned his head to check her out, deeming her hool. That's hot and cool, best of both worlds.

Lily asked her to sit and introduced her to everyone. Robbie chatted her up about how boring their shared homeroom was, and Ray continued to stare. Lily was actually pleased to see that Grace had captured his attention, hopefully he wouldn't notice that she and Travis were sitting quite close today. The last thing she wanted was one of Ray's jealousy tantrums.

Grace snuck a look at Ray and caught him staring at her. He quickly looked down then back up again. "So uh, you're new here" he started clumsily, she nodded yes. "Cool, that's cool. So uh are you doing any clubs or...stuff?". She raised an eyebrow and answered, "Well I don't know about 'stuff' but I doubt I'll be joining any clubs. That's not really my thing. But I was on the paper at my old school." "Oh that's cool. So the paper huh? So you write?" he asked her, trying not to "fumble". "Yeah, I really want to do some investigative journalism about school issues but I doubt that'll go over too well with my uncle." She said, the last part slightly quiet. "Who's your uncle?" Robbie asked, leaping on the question "Well I call him uncle Daniel but you all fondly know him as Principal Waller."

**Place funny thing begging for reviews here**


End file.
